Conventional electric door locks have different circuit designs based on different control manners, for example, magnetic card induction, remote control, fingerprint identification, password control and iris identification. No matter what the control manner is, most of the conventional electric door locks have a structure similar to that of the US patent publication No. 2007/0169525 A1. The US patent publication No. 2007/0169525 A1 discloses a conventional electric door lock including a lock device, and an electric control device that is mounted to an inner side of the lock device. The lock device includes an inner cover seat mounted to an inner side of a door, an outer cover seat mounted to an outer side of the door, a latch bolt, and a handle mechanism mounted between the inner cover seat and the outer cover seat for driving movement of the latch bolt.
The electric control device controls the handle mechanism to drive the movement of the latch bolt, and includes an outer circuit board received inside the outer cover seat, and an inner circuit board received inside the inner cover seat, and electrically connected to the outer circuit board. The outer and inner circuit boards are embedded with different electronic members based on different control manners. For example, when the conventional electric door lock is driven by a magnetic card, the outer circuit board of the conventional electric door lock must have a magnetic card induction function, and when the conventional electric door lock is driven by a fingerprint, the outer circuit board of the conventional electric door lock must have a fingerprint identification function. As such, the inner circuit board not only has basic functions to lock or unlock the door, and integrates electronic members which have different functions according to a certain control mode.
However, the conventional electric door lock integrates all the electronic members which are disposed for locking or unlocking the door onto the inner circuit board, and the inner circuit board is fixedly received in the inner cover seat. In such manner, since the inner circuit board is equipped with a large number of the electronic members, the failure rate of the inner circuit board is high. When the inner circuit board is required to be repaired or to be updated, an inner handle of the handle mechanism has to be removed first, and the inner cover seat then has to be removed as well. A user can check or replace the inner circuit board after the inner cover seat is removed, and the inner handle and the inner cover seat are reassembled after the user checks or replaces the inner circuit board. Since the inner handle and a plurality of door lock members are connected together for driving the movement of the latch bolt, the process to disassemble or assemble the electric door lock is complicated, so that it is inconvenient for the user to repair the inner circuit board.
In addition, the conventional electric door lock requires electric energy from batteries, and the batteries are usually received inside the inner cover seat so that, when the batteries are required to be replaced, the inner handle is also required to be removed and the inner cover seat is also required to be disassembled. Therefore, it is also inconvenient for the user to replace the batteries.